


shiro's arm betrays him by arahir [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Shiro's arm betrays himShiro has the sense that if he moves the hand, Keith will notice. Maybe if he finds an excuse to stand or reaches for a glass of water or lifts the hand with glacial slowness, he won’t.





	shiro's arm betrays him by arahir [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shorts and drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814264) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Shiro%27s%20arm%20betrays%20him%20by%20arahir.mp3)

**Fic** : [shiro's arm betrays him by arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814264/chapters/36625233)  
**Length** : 0:07:24  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Shiro%27s%20arm%20betrays%20him%20by%20arahir.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.  
> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
